


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots and Short Stories [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Post Season 4, The Iceberg Lounge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: Featuring: Oswald - The dashing club owner, still pining for a lost love.Edward - The Riddler, still pining for a love he never thought was possible.Leslie Tompkins- a woman who is beautiful and 1000% done with these boys’ emotional constipation.Jim Gordon - A Captain Of the GCPD along for the ride.Author taking full advantage of a prompt and Mariah Carey’s “All I Want For Christmas Is You”





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: A gets caught under the mistletoe with B, who says they don’t have to kiss because it’s a dumb tradition. A gets noticeably upset, causing B to confront them and find out A wanted them to kiss.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all!

At first, a Christmas party seemed rather childish and passé. But, looking at the slightly tipsy clientele, happy as can be with their festive clothing and bright smiles...Oswald was pleased he went ahead with it. Everything was decorated to the nines in green, red, and silver and the whole place smelled like cinnamon and sugar; people seemed to love the decorations and cheerful music. He was convinced to go ahead with the party by none other than Jim Gordon of all people; which still confused him to no end. He supposed the Captain wanted Oswald busy for the night so he didn’t get into trouble... _but, since when did that stop me?_ He thought with a smirk. 

 

“You look happy,” a voice cut through his musings, and he looked toward the source. 

 

“Yes, I am. Enjoying the party, Leslie?” Oswald asked her politely as she sat down at the table with him. Things with them were...cordial, since Oswald saved her life a few years ago, but the ice was thawing little by little. 

 

“I am, actually. Very nicely done. What made you change your mind?” She asked, taking a sip of her drink. 

 

“Our dear Captain. He said it would be nice to see some celebrating, considering things are back to normal,” 

 

“As normal as it _can_ be in our city,” 

 

“Very true,” Oswald agreed with a laugh. Lee was scanning the crowd, and Oswald noticed. He smiled at her. “He’s not here yet,” 

 

“Who?” Lee looked like she was a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

 

“Jim. He’s on late shift and said he couldn’t make it until at least 11. It’s only 10:30.” 

 

“I wasn’t—“ Lee began, but at Oswald’s raised brow she didn’t feel like she could lie. “How did you know?” 

 

“Those who can do, those who can’t, teach,” Oswald joked, but he felt a slight pang of regret at the words. 

 

“Who says you can’t?” Lee had a very serious look on her face. With even everything they put each other through, Lee still had that streak to always try to help. 

 

“I did.” Oswald insisted. 

 

“Look...I know I never said it, but I’m sorry.” Lee looked at him directly in the eyes. 

 

“For...?” 

 

“Getting in the way. Between you and—between you two. That was never my intention,” 

 

“There was nothing to get _in between_. We were—are—friendly, for the most part. But, that’s it.” Oswald explained. “That’s all it will ever be, and I am happy it’s at least that, compared to what it was.”

 

“That a fact?” Lee asked, taking another drink. 

 

“Of course,” 

 

Lee looked past him and yelled, “Ed!” Oswald’s stomach did a flip and he turned around to see where she was yelling, but...he didn’t see Ed at all. 

 

“That was _not_ very nice,” Oswald narrowed his eyes at her when he turned back.

 

“I’m just proving a point...and paying you back for calling me out when I was looking for Jim,”

 

“ _Point made_. I’m getting a drink, do you need one?” Oswald stood up to head to the bar. 

 

“I’m fine,” Lee said, and he nodded to her. She watched his retreating back as he walked away, and sighed in defeat. She knew things were fickle, at best, with those two. But, she also knew missing the other went both ways. Much to her surprise, it wasn’t one sided at all.

 

Ed still talked to her sometimes; ‘burying the hatchet’, he had called it. In their case, burying the knife...But, if she had to hear Ed pine for this man for yet another hour of conversation, she was going to flip her lid. Lee sipped on what remained of her whiskey sour, wondering when Jim would get here. _Oswald was just too observant for his own good sometimes_...

 

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄

 

 

“I think we should open another case of the champagne, Mr. Penguin. What do you think?” The bartender was asking Oswald’s opinion. 

 

“Oh, yes. Definitely. The night is young and we have plenty! We’re celebrating!” Oswald cheered, making everyone who stood at the bar waiting cheer with him. “Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all!” he said happily, before taking his own drink back to the table he was sharing with Lee. 

 

Well, he _was..._ but it was occupied; By someone who would have blended in with the holiday decor, if you didn’t know him as well as Oswald did. He took a deep breath and walked back over to the table and sat down on the unoccupied chair. 

 

“Hello, Ed. Didn’t think I’d see you here tonight,” Oswald decided simple talk tonight was best. Nothing too heavy. 

 

“I wouldn’t have missed it. Good will and all that, right?” Ed asked. 

 

“Absolutely. Thank you for coming,” Oswald hated being this cordial with him. It was like nails on a chalkboard in his mind. Ed and he used to discuss everything under the sun back when things were normal between them. He found himself missing it a lot more than usual, lately. 

 

Lee was just watching them stew uncomfortably in their respective seats; it was minute, but it was there...and she held back rolling her eyes. _God, this is more painful than being stabbed, I swear_...

 

“I see you haven’t been stirring up much trouble lately. It’s not like you to be idle,” Oswald knew Ed would know what he was doing. It was an olive branch of sorts. Talk about something deeper than the surface. 

 

“Now, what good is a surprise if I give away the details?” Ed smirked, and Oswald’s heart skipped a beat. “I can assure you, though, I am working on something _spectacular_.” 

 

“Of course you are. Wouldn’t expect any less!” Oswald drank down the rest of his drink, relishing the burn in his throat. He waved his hand up to get a waitress’ attention but he felt a weight on his arm. 

 

Ed was touching him of his own free will, and without malicious intent. _It really was Christmas..._

 

“Allow me. I am craving something sweet,” Ed said, standing and buttoning his jacket. 

 

“Candy is dandy but liquor is quicker,” Oswald teased, making Ed’s eyes widen for a fraction of a second. 

 

Ed leaned down to grab Oswald’s empty glass. “We shall see, won’t we?” He murmured, and winked at Oswald.

 

Was Ed... _flirting_?

 

No. 

 

It couldn’t be...

 

It was the drinks talking. His own drink addled mind, already cloudy with thoughts that shouldn’t be in his brain at all.

 

Oswald glanced over to Lee, who was grinning. “Did you see that?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Lee huffed out a breath trying to keep in a giggle. 

 

“What the _hell_ was that?” 

 

_Was he serious_? “That, was flirting. _Blatant_ flirting.” 

 

“But—why? I don’t understand,” Oswald was confused. 

 

“What’s not to understand? He flirted with you! That means something! For an intelligent man, you’re slow,” 

 

Oswald’s brain was in overdrive. This was all new territory to him, or so he thought until he heard Lee scoff at him. “ _What prey tell is so funny?”_

 

“ _Please_! I’ve seen you charm your way out of trouble, and into anyone’s social circle that you’d like to be in! You flirt like a pro, with men and women, might I add. Hell, I saw you do it to that woman over there with the obvious fake fur and the cleavage like Elvira. She’s been staring at you all night. Don’t tell me you don’t,” Lee poked him on the shoulder. “So, how do you not realize when someone is flirting with you?” 

 

“It isn’t _just someone,_ Lee. Come on,” 

 

“I know, it’s been a rough stretch for you guys...but he made a move so that’s something. If you want anything to come out of it, you have to reciprocate.” Lee explained. 

 

“You got that out of a book,” Oswald accused. 

 

“So? It’s the truth!” Lee took a drink, and noticed Ed was walking back over. “Incoming,” She said in a low voice. 

 

_Reciprocate...alright, I can do this_...Oswald put on his best smile, the same one he uses to charm customers, as Lee says, to Ed when he handed him his drink. “Thank you, Ed. That was very kind of you,” 

 

Ed was staring as he sat down, Lee noticed. She snorted, which was very unladylike, but she didn’t care. She elbowed Ed, since he was beside her.

 

“Y-“ Ed cleared his throat. “You’re welcome. 

 

Lee had to physically clench her fist together under the table to not smack some sense into these two. Thankfully, she saw Jim over by the front doors. _Thank God_...

 

“Jim is here, I take it?” Oswald asked her, grinning like the cat who got the cream. 

 

“Shut up, and yes. See you later,” Lee picked up the clutch purse she’d brought along and made her way over to Jim, glittering heels sparkling in the light.   

 

“She’s so predictable,” Ed quipped. 

 

“Most people are,” Oswald said. “They find something or someone that fits into their comfort zone, and they don’t want to let it go. It’s part of the human psyche,” 

 

Ed just stared. 

 

“Simple. I took advanced psychology in high school, and I read all the time. Jeez, Ed...thanks for that vote of confidence,” Oswald joked. 

 

“I never thought that! Hell, you’re one of the only people on this planet who can keep up with me!” Ed insisted. 

 

“Ed, relax. I’m pulling your leg,” 

 

“Well...don’t do that,” Ed pouted, and took a sip of the creamy concoction he brought back with him. 

 

Oswald chuckled and pointed to it. “What exactly is that?” 

 

“A snowball! It tastes like them, too. Here...try it,” Ed pushed the glass to him. 

 

“I’m not one for sweet drinks...but, alright,” Oswald brought the martini glass full of the frothy liquid to his lips and took a tentative sip. “Oh, that is awful,” He shuddered visibly, but chuckled anyway. “I swear your blood must consist of at least 75% sugar by now.”

 

Ed laughed. “It’s not that bad. I like it! He said he’s trying to make them to taste like the snowballs you get as a snack cake.” 

 

“Well, he’s well on his way to achieving that goal; good lord,” Oswald shuddered. Ed laughed again. “What?” 

 

“You have cream right...” Ed reached up to his face with just his thumb and wiped a drop of cream he had gotten on the side of his lips. “There. Got it,” 

 

_Jesus Mary and Joseph and the camel_...

 

“Thank you.” Oswald said, just above a whisper. He didn’t trust his voice not to crack. 

 

Ed smiled and looked out to the crowd, now dancing along to a new song that just came on. Oswald has chosen to play festive music, along with some regular, not to be too stale in his choices. He looked back to Oswald. “I know you may not want to, and that’s totally fine. But—would you like to dance?”

 

“Dance?” Oswald was thankful he wasn’t drinking anything because he would’ve spit it out. 

 

“Yes,”

 

“With you?” 

 

“Correct.” 

 

“Oh, well...people will see,” Oswald pointed out. 

 

“I honestly don’t care.” Ed was serious, 

Oswald could tell because he was wearing a sincere smile on his face. “Neither should you. You own this place, why shouldn’t you enjoy yourself? 

 

“Alright. But, take it easy, ok? My leg, you know,” Oswald stood from his seat. Ed walked around and took his hand.

 

“Here,” Ed walked them out to the edge of the dance floor. “Stand on my feet. And before you say it, no, you’re not going to hurt me.” 

 

Oswald smacked him on the arm playfully, and balanced on top of Ed’s feet, and he let Ed lead them in their dance together. He rested his hands on Ed’s shoulders, laughing whenever they stumbled a little. Mariah Carey crooned in the background, _All I Want For Christmas Is You_...Ed lead their dance, laughing along with Oswald, holding onto him tightly; all this making it seem like nothing remotely unpleasant had ever taken place between them. Oswald couldn’t remember ever having as much fun at a party in his life. 

 

“Look at that,” Jim pointed over to his right. 

 

“What? _Oh my God_! Finally!” Lee slapped her hand on the table, smiling when she saw Ed dancing with Oswald.

 

“They look happy, don’t they?” Jim asked. 

 

“As they usually did when they were together before. I just hope it lasts,” 

 

“It should. It’s different now. All of us are different people,” Jim pointed out, glancing at Lee. “Hell, even Ed isn’t causing trouble...much,”

 

“I know. I just hope they forgive each other,” Lee added, hoping Jim would catch her meaning. 

 

Jim smiled at her warmly. “Of course they will. It’s the spirit of the season, right? Second chances?”

 

Lee returned the smile and reached across the table to cover his hand with her own. “Right,” 

 

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄

 

 

Meanwhile, the song ended, with Oswald laughing so hard that his face was beet red. Ed had dipped him, somehow without dropping him, and just raised him back up. 

 

“How do you know how to do that?” Oswald chuckled out, stepping off of Ed’s feet gently.

 

“Watching ballroom dancing competitions with my grandmother every time I went over there.” Ed replied, with a smile. “Let’s get some punch,” 

 

“Just FYI, it’s spiked.” Oswald walked beside him up to the table with the Christmas cookies and goodies he had set out for everyone. 

 

“I’d expect no less,” Ed poured himself and Oswald a cup, and passed it to him. “To a brighter future,” he said, holding his cup out to Oswald’s. 

 

“Here, here!” Oswald touched the side of the cup with Ed’s and took a long drink. Not too sweet, he observed, thankful. He surveyed the party, noting that everyone was still having fun; either eating or dancing, or just hanging around with friends or acquaintances. It seemed to be going smoothly, which made Oswald exceedingly happy. 

 

“Hey, look! You guys have to...you know!” A woman, maybe in her mid twenties, already sloshed, yelled at them over the music. She was giggling like a schoolgirl, pointing to the ceiling.

 

“Excuse me?” Oswald raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Oswald,” Ed’s voice was gravelly, and he felt a tap on his shoulder. Oswald looked to where Ed was looking at the ceiling. _Oh...oh no...he was going to kill whoever put that there!_

 

“Oh...well...” Oswald stuttered out, and he could feel his face flushing even more than it was already. He heard Ed clear his throat before he started speaking.

 

“Kissing under mistletoe is an outdated tradition, anyway. It started in Ancient Greece in marriage ceremonies, due to the plant’s association with fertility. It’s a superstition to associate bad luck with no kissing taking place under it,” Ed explained all of this very fast, pushing his glasses back up his nose. 

 

Oswald blinked at him. _Ah...he figured as much. Why did he ever get his hopes up? But, at least they were friends, right?_ “I’m sure you’re right,” Oswald didn’t want to really be around people at the moment. “Excuse me, everyone. I have some things to take care of. Thank you for the dance,” He told Ed, and shuffled through the crowd as fast as he could, trying to ignore the pang of hurt in his heart. 

 

Lee watched the whole exchange and she rolled her eyes and sighed, resting her head on her hand for a second.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jim asked her.

 

“Oh, nothing a smack upside the head won’t solve. Be right back,” Jim shrugged, but nodded as she stood. 

 

 Lee marched over to Ed, and tapped him on the shoulder. “What the _hell_ was that?” 

 

“What?” Ed was still looking at the direction Oswald went. 

 

“I saw you guys earlier, everything was fine. What happened?” Lee asked. 

 

“I—I’m not really sure. We came over to get a drink, then a woman pointed out mistletoe—“ Ed began but she waved her hands at him to stop. 

 

 

“Wait...you were under mistletoe?!” 

 

“Yes...”

 

“And you did nothing?”

 

“I explained that it’s a superstition to have to kiss under it...and how the kissing part got started in Ancient Greece—“ Ed shrugged. 

 

“Are you serious?! Ed, you have pined like a lost puppy after that man for ages, and there is finally a chance and you blow it?” Lee accused. 

 

Ed sighed. “Blow what? There’s no chance, and you know it. He doesn’t feel that way for me anymore. There’s too much history and bad blood between us,”

 

“Why don’t you let him decide that for himself,” Lee told him. “He was crushed, I saw him. You better go see what’s wrong,” 

 

“Where—“

 

“Back in his office. I guarantee it,” 

 

“Thanks,” Ed was gone in a flash, leaving Lee to shake her head all the way back to the table. 

 

“Why are you helping Ed?” Jim asked, curious. 

 

“Because when Penguin is happy, the whole city is happy. But when he’s not, the whole city is Deadwood. Ed makes him happy, therefore avoiding the whole deadwood thing,” Lee sipped on the drink Jim had replaced for her. 

 

Jim nodded in agreement. “Very true,” 

 

“Plus, if they are together, they cause less trouble. Hence, less work for you; leading to more time with me. It’s a win-win. They will be too occupied otherwise to cause trouble, anyway,” 

 

“Okay, not an image I needed, thank you!” Jim exclaimed, wincing. Lee found this very funny. 

 

“Still true, though,” 

 

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄

 

Oswald was trying to focus on paperwork that had to be done by the following week, basically to try and keep his mind off of Ed. He was scribbling away when a knock came through his door. 

 

“Busy,” he called out, hating how croaky his voice sounded.

 

“It’s me. May I come in?” _Ed_...Oswald didn’t want to be humiliated for yet another time that night, but he couldn’t think a good enough reason not to let him. It wasn’t Ed’s fault he was still pining away like a teenaged school girl with a crush...

 

“Come in,” he called through the door. 

 

The door swung open, with Ed walking inside. “Are you alright? You just kind of...took off.”

 

“Yes. I’m fine, I just needed a break is all,” Oswald lied smoothly, flashing Ed a tight smile and looking back down at his papers.

 

“No. You’re lying,” Ed accused, making Oswald look up at him. _Or at least he thought it was smoothly._ “You always put on that fake smile when you’re lying. We promised not to lie to each other, remember?” 

 

“It’s nothing, really.” Oswald insisted. 

 

“It made you visibly upset, so I’d classify that as something. Did I do something to offend?” 

 

“...”

 

“If I upset you—“ Ed began, but Oswald cut him off. 

 

“The mistletoe! It ruined everything! We were having such a good time, and I’m going to kill whoever put that up, I swear to God—!” 

 

“Oswald...is that what this is about?” Ed cut him off, apparently shocked. “Did—did you want to kiss me?”

 

Oswald continued looking at his folded hands on the desk. He couldn’t find a will to speak.

 

Ed stepped around the desk to stand in front of Oswald’s chair, facing him. “Did you?” He asked again, this time, softer.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Oswald figured there was no use in lying. He wanted to kiss Ed, of course he did.  “How could you not have known that? You’re the genius,”

 

“Oh...and there I was going on and on...” Ed looked sheepish. 

 

“Kind of,” Oswald smiled. 

 

Ed’s face flushed a little, but then he grinned for a moment, sitting back on the desk, legs dangling off. “Did you know that during the Roman era, enemies at war would reconcile their differences under the mistletoe, which to them represented peace?”

 

“Oh—uh, no I didn’t know that.” Oswald was too busy looking at the gorgeous man perched on his desk. 

 

“We’ve been at peace for some time, don’t you think?” 

 

“Of course,” 

 

“It’s going well, I’d say,” Ed continued, resting a hand on Oswald’s shoulder. 

 

“Very well,” Oswald shivered at the contact. 

 

“So there’s another use for that plant, then,” 

 

“Thought you said it was a silly tradition,” Oswald pointed out. 

 

“Maybe I’m wrong...” Ed murmured, leaning down. 

 

“ _You_? _Admitting you’re wrong_? Ok, now it really is Christmas!” Oswald joked, with a laugh. 

 

“Os?” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“This is the part where you shut me up,” Ed whispered, with a smile. 

 

“Gladly,” Oswald cupped Ed’s cheek and pressed his lips to Ed’s. He could have sworn he heard an applause somewhere, but it was in his mind...that and along with screaming of FINALLY. Oswald relished in the taste and feel of Ed for several minutes. He loved the feel of Ed’s lips, his hands on his own shoulder and the back of his neck. He knew Ed could feel the hairs standing up back there; this was a kiss to end them all, is what this was...in Oswald’s humble opinion. 

 

When he felt Ed’s tongue on his bottom lip, he gasped into the kiss, giving Ed plenty of opportunity to taste all he wanted. Oswald somehow, he didn’t remember exactly when, had pulled Ed down from the desk and into his lap, loving the feeling of his weight on top of him. 

 

When they finally broke away for air, Ed had a hand gripping Oswald’s shirt, and he rested his forehead against Oswald’s. “Now, _that’s_ an effective way to shut me up,” 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Oswald chuckled, pressing another soft, chaste kiss to Ed’s lips. “Could come in handy,” 

 

“I do tend to ramble...” Ed feigned being deep in thought.

 

“Oh, I’m counting on it...” Oswald wrapped his arms around Ed’s neck again and kissed him deeply. He couldn’t get enough, and judging by the way Ed returned every ministration, he felt the same. Oswald was giddy with happiness. He felt so light that he was sure if Ed wasn’t on top of him, he would float away. 

 

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄

 

After a while later...and a heavy bout of making out, Oswald rested halfway on top of Ed on the couch in his office. Ed kept pressing small, butterfly kisses to his head, and it made Oswald swoon. 

 

“Much better than mistletoe,” Ed murmured, happily. 

 

“Oh, I agree,” Oswald snuggled deeper into Ed, finding him to be more comfortable than any bed money could buy. “Do you have to go soon...or?” 

 

“Unless I’m leaving with you, no...I can work on my project tomorrow.” Ed pressed another kiss to Oswald’s head. “That is, if you want—“

 

“Yes, of course!” Oswald exclaimed, sitting up so he could see Ed’s face...who was grinning. “I mean, if you want to, that is,” he said, much calmer than before. 

 

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Ed leaned into Oswald, kissing him and pulling him on top of him again. “Merry Christmas, Os,” 

 

“Merry Christmas, Ed.” _And what a happy new year it will be,_ Oswald thought. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
